


In Silence We Speak中文翻譯

by Akira_of_the_Twilight, anniex



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniex/pseuds/anniex
Summary: 托尼和巴基總是有方法在沉默中明白對方所想。





	In Silence We Speak中文翻譯

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Silence We Speak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665627) by [Akira_of_the_Twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight). 



 

當你曾有過無數次生命危險；拯救過好幾次地球；跟致命殺手、超級士兵、北歐神祇一起生活過，世間上再難有甚麼能夠嚇倒你。這就是為甚麼，托尼夠膽瞪巴恩斯——冬日士兵，那個流傳了數十年的鬼故的主角，不爽時甚至比不爽的娜塔莎還要危險的男人。

 

尤其是當那混帳擋在他和咖啡中間的時候。

 

巴基挑了挑眉，眼中帶著無聲的詢問，他可想不起自己怎麼突然就遭受到托尼的壞脾氣。

 

托尼的凝視堅定不移。

 

於是巴基皺起了眉，提起馬克杯試圖喝口咖啡。

 

對方強烈如有實質的視線打在了杯身。

 

巴基靈機一觸似地僵住了，手停在半空，杯口離嘴邊還有幾英吋。他轉頭瞧了一眼身後的咖啡機，又扭頭看了眼托尼手中的空馬克杯，以及他的眼睛，然後側移了幾步。

 

對方生硬地點了點頭，上前用咖啡機給自己倒了一杯。

 

＊

 

巴基至今已住在復仇者基地好幾個月了，他從九頭蛇帶給他的狗屎爛蛋後遺症中恢復得不錯，即使過程中他都很低調。而且，托尼現在要麼經常在他的幾個家之間來來回回，要麼就是躲進他的工作室裡擺弄著甚麼新玩意兒，甚少有機會跟巴基見上一面。雖然如此，托尼偶爾投下一瞥所見的東西也足夠讓他印象深刻。

 

巴基的近戰搏擊好到讓他成為史蒂夫旗鼓相當的對手，他對新狀況的應變能力也極為優秀。

 

再者，這是托尼沒預料到的，巴基似乎對如何維護自己的機械手臂也有正確意識。

 

根據托尼手頭上的資料，九頭蛇把巴基當作武器來訓練——不擇手段也要完成任務。基於這點，托尼雖然不覺得對方每次都會把手臂用到七零八落，但也沒想到自己會看見對方——身旁擺著一個小型工具箱——調教著鐵臂中的某個小齒輪。

 

托尼幾乎是想也不想就走了過去打量這奇特的場面。

 

對方停下了動作，斜睨著他。

 

他剛開口想要說話又立即合上了嘴巴，史蒂夫在叫他，他轉過頭用喊的說了個玩笑，接著衝巴基皺著眉聳一聳肩，便朝史蒂夫那邊去了。

 

要是巴基需要幫忙，他知道哪裡可以找到他。

 

＊

 

最終他等了一個月，才等到冬日戰士帶著他的鐵臂來他的工作室。對方不說一言逕自把快要報廢的手臂放到了桌上。

 

托尼的視線從他下一部Stark Phone的藍圖上移開，看見來者不禁吹起了口哨，雙眼閃著敬佩的光芒說：「你拿它當浩克的坐墊了？」

 

「要是我有這樣做它會更平。」

 

「也對。但若果讓我改一改……」他向巴基的手臂伸出魔爪，後者立即在他得手之前抽身，並給了他一個面無表情卻威風凜凜的瞪視。

 

托尼高舉雙手以示投降。

 

「我保證不會升級它……在短期內。相信我，再過幾個月你會答應得超乾脆。」

 

對方的嘴角扯出了一個弧度，眼中的戰意一閃而過。

 

托尼揚起狡黠的笑容。一場比賽，真讓人興奮。他很肯定，巴基遲早會對他的科技趨之若鶩。

 

＊

 

「天殺的！」托尼邊深吸氣邊咀咒著。EMP。見鬼的EMP！現在外面一大群外星人軍隊在四處搗亂而他卻困在了自己的裝甲裡頭。他要趕緊出去——這裡太黑了，而且氧氣不足。他很快會窒息，他將會——

 

有人拉動了面甲的緊急脫離機關，然後托尼視野中的一片漆黑一眨眼變成了巴基的臉。他表情冷硬，眼神卻在伸手拉下另一個機關把托尼拯救出其餘的裝甲時露出了深藏其中的關心。

 

托尼氣喘兮兮地坐了起來。

 

巴基趁機調整好握槍的姿勢，讓自己不至於在突變中誤傷到友軍，但能夠在第一時間瞄準他的對手。他伸手搭在了托尼肩上。

 

托尼緊抓著他的手企圖借力站起，但對方將他按了回去，接著朝他搖搖頭。

 

托尼怒了，瞪著巴基試圖爭辯——這不是坐下來的時候，外面的人有危險——然而巴基用力地捏了捏他的肩膀，給了他一個警告的眼神。

 

他深呼吸了一口，意有所指地望著托尼。

 

後者馬上就明白了，開始跟著他深呼吸，直到大概一分鐘後，他終於覺得好點了，在對方的攙扶下站了起來。

 

星期五的聲音適時地從他卸下的頭盔裡傳出。

 

它重新上線了，他再次穿上裝甲，與巴基一同重返戰場。

 

二十分鐘之後，大軍潰敗。

 

＊

 

「我不可能是唯一一個覺得巴基和托尼之間有心靈感應很奇怪的人對吧？」克林特在一次基地探訪中問道。

 

托尼給自己和巴基倒咖啡的動作僵住了。

 

正在把班戟翻面的後者聞言看向克林特。托尼看見他兩眉中間的溝壑，當下就明白對方是在衡量這個問題到底是出於認真還是自作聰明。當他沒事人一樣繼續照顧手裡的食物時，托尼知道他已經下了判決，斷定這只是個無關緊要的蠢問題。

 

托尼咧嘴而笑，眼角捕捉到巴基也同樣報以一笑。

 

「看！就像那樣！」克林特大力地拍了一下桌子，指著他們倆。

 

山姆微笑著反了反白眼：「有甚麼好奇怪的。」

 

「如果巴基是跟娜塔莎或者史蒂夫，那當然不奇怪。因為娜塔莎是讀心專家，而史蒂夫和巴基總是有著甚麼奇妙的兄弟情誼。就算是旺達，用她的神奇力量跟巴基無聲溝通，我也不會有疑問。但 _ 斯塔克 _ ？」

 

托尼因著他的語調稍稍畏縮了一下；而巴基則繃緊了身板。

 

「你認真的嗎，巴頓？你真的覺得我不會看人？」托尼的聲音裡諷刺與好奇各佔一半。

 

「哦，你或者會看人，但與人溝通？你連用說話溝通都會搞砸，更別說用身體語言了。」

 

「克林特。」史蒂夫責怪道。

 

山姆低聲嘟嚷著：「他說的倒是有些道理。」

 

「山姆！」

 

巴基反手熄了爐，把鍋鏟留在了流理台上，他僵著身體走到托尼面前，接過對方手上兩隻馬克將其一同放到台上。

 

有這麼一瞬間托尼摸不清對方葫蘆裡賣甚麼藥。

 

接著他感覺到自己臉上寬厚的手，很自然就望進對面那雙熟悉的眼眸，頓時就 _ 明 _ 了。他嘴邊的微笑禁不住上揚的趨勢，等到對方同樣笑意盎然的唇緩緩貼上來。

 

克林特作勢要吐；史蒂夫和山姆驚訝地眨眨眼。

 

巴基的手搭上了托尼的肩膀把其帶進他的懷抱中。他朝克林特揮了揮手：「閉上他媽的嘴，巴頓。」

  
  
  



End file.
